Konoha High School Sequel
by Akatsukifreak24
Summary: The series continues right where it left off! Fourth year begins and more twists happen to try to test the limits of everyone's bonds! Will everyone be able to withstand the tests? Will they be able to dethrone the evil Student Council? And most of all, is everyone love as true as they believe it to be? Hope you enjoy, read the sequel first, you will not get it if you do not.
1. Chapter 1

_Fourth Year Begins_

I stared at the pictures that we had put on our living room wall. There were pictures of Kisame and Melody at the beach playing beach volleyball; man they are scary when they are competitive against each other. Another picture had Itachi smiling at the camera and Kisame making a funny face behind him. There was another picture of Itachi and me holding hands looking at the sunset. There were pictures of all of us at the top of a ski hill in the Land of Snow, when we took a trip there. Beside that one was a picture of Kisame and me making a silly face at the camera. Another picture held the memory of Itachi nursing a wounded raven back to health. There was a picture of Kisame holding his monopoly token, celebrating his first ever win of the game. Another picture showed Melody with her arm around my shoulder, holding a peace sign up with a great big smile on her face. There was a picture that I caught that had both Kisame and Itachi in the butler outfits at work. And the last picture, my favourite memory of all, held all of us in ridiculous poses in those ninja outfits we used to break Itachi out of his house.

All of these memories had been locked inside my heart but to be able to look at them all the time just made my heart melt. This summer had been the greatest summer I ever had. I never wanted it to end, there were too many things that I wanted to do. But I knew that these memories would be in my heart for the rest of my life. I could never forget my crazy but lovable family that was made last year.

Suddenly the door opened and I turned to the entrance. Melody who was doing dishes in the kitchen turned to the door as well. Kisame came through the door and happily went up to Melody. He lightly kissed her and I stared at the entrance, waiting for my man to come home. To satisfy me came Itachi who locked the door behind himself. He turned to me and smiled lightly. He came up to me and picked me up by my waist and twirled me around. I laughed lightly as he put me down. He gave me a big kiss which I then deepened by putting my arms around his neck. He let me go and put his forehead against mine.

"I'm home." He smiled lightly.

"Welcome home." I replied and he smiled.

"Are you guys ready for school tomorrow?" Melody asked and three groans came out of the room, "Geez, sorry I asked."

"I want summer to stay here forever." I told her, "And besides this is our last year which means we have to figure out what to do for the rest of our lives. I don't even have a clue."

"I don't think any of us has a clue…" Kisame sighed, "Oh well we will think of something I am sure of it. But for now, let's have this last night together and just enjoy each other's company."

"When did you learn how to speak so nicely?" Melody joked and Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Board Game Night?" Kisame asked and we all nodded.

. . .

I lightly heard a knock come upon my door and I let my eyes open up slowly. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was only 3 am. I groaned as I got out of bed to go check on the door. I opened it up and gasped when I saw Itachi. He looked tired as hell and I wondered what was going on.

"Itachi-kun?" I asked lightly and his eyes slowly opened.

"K-Kisame-san…he's snoring…and I can't get to sleep…" He whispered, "Can I…Can I sleep in your bed?"

"I uh…" I felt my cheeks burn up and I gulped, "Yea…Yes you can."

"Thank you Suine…"

He came in and I quietly shut the door behind him. He walked to the other side of the bed and flopped down at the other end of the bed. I walked back into bed and found myself starring at Itachi who looked uncomfortable. I bit my lip but I knew that I was okay with this.

"You…You can sleep up here…with me…Itachi-kun…" I whispered to him and he turned to me.

"Are you sure Suine? I don't want you to be uncomfortable-" He began but I shook my head.

"I'm not…I trust you…You can sleep with me up at this end." His eyes widened but then a smile came upon his face.

He lightly switched sides and he went on the side right beside me. I felt my face burn up but I ignored it. I felt his arm go around my waist to pull me closer. I smiled as we began to cuddle, falling back asleep soundly.

It seemed like forever until my alarm clock went off. My eyes slowly opened and I heard a moan come from behind me. I hit my alarm clock, making the noises stop coming from it. I rolled over and felt the warmth come to my cheeks as I saw Itachi's wide awake eyes staring at me. He lightly smiled to me, tracing his hand against my bare arm.

"Itachi-kun?" I asked and he lightly kissed me.

"Morning, Suine." He smiled, "I'd love to wake up beside you like this every day…"

"You…would?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Of course!" I yelled out, "It just…seems…so right."

"I'm glad we are on the same page…Suine."

He smiled even more and pulled me into a hug. I smiled as I breathed in his scent; I cannot believe that I get to do this with him. Just to be able to be around him like this. I was Itachi Uchiha's girlfriend. I never saw any of this coming but I am glad that everything worked out in the end. Oh god, those girls at school are going to hate me.

"Hey have you seen Itachi?" I heard Kisame's voice ask from outside of the hall, probably talking to Melody.

"Uh…Do you think we should hide this?" I asked Itachi who just shook his head.

"Like last time? Hell no." Itachi sighed as he let me go. I moaned in sadness causing him to smile. He got off of the bed and went over to the door. He opened it and said, "Hey Kisame-san."

"Itachi-san!?" I heard Kisame's voice say as he came into the room to see me on the bed, "Did you…Are you…What!?"

"Don't worry Kisame-san…You were just so loud last night, so I came in here." Itachi began, "Of course with Suine's permission."

Kisame gave Itachi a look and then turned to me, where I just nodded to agree with what Itachi had said. Kisame nodded his head and walked out of the doorway, shutting it behind himself in order to allow us to have our privacy. I jumped off of the bed, heading towards Itachi who smiled at me.

"You know…" I felt my cheeks burn up, "If you…wanted…you could…"

"I could?" Itachi looked at me curiously.

"Stay…the night…"

"You…" Itachi's eyes widened and he put his arms around my waist, "Want me to move in here with you?"

"I…Only if you want to…"

"Of course I do…But as long as you are comfortable with it-"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't offer it…"

Itachi smiled brightly and put a hand to my cheek, lightly caressing it. My eyes widened as he titled his head down to me, bringing his lips closer to mine. I felt my eyes close as his lips touched mine. We kissed, romantically I might add, just before we had to get ready to go to school.

. . .

Melody charged out of the door of our apartment and locked it behind herself to try to catch to us. We all smiled as she was out of breath the moment she reached us. Kisame put an arm around her and her cheeks reddened. Itachi held out his hand to me and I grabbed it, our fingers intertwining with one another. We all got into the elevator and made it down to the main lobby, where we wished Mira a good morning.

The moment we left our apartment I sighed. The summer of our lives, it was all over now. We had to finish high school, I know we did. But that summer, it was unforgettable. It was the greatest and warmest memories I have ever collected. How was I supposed to go on knowing I couldn't add to those memories? I sighed again and Itachi squeezed my hand.

"We all miss it Suine." Melody told me and my eyes widened.

"That summer…it was beautiful." Kisame began as he flashed Melody a bright smile, "But we will continue to make great memories I know it."

"Don't worry Suine…Those memories will only get better." Itachi smiled at me and I blushed lightly, "We aren't going anywhere. Our dysfunctional family is sticking together, through thick and thin."

"I know."

The moment we made it to the front gates of our school, every single girl cussed the moment they saw my hand intertwined with Itachi's. I thought that all the looks and glares would make Itachi nervous but instead he walked proudly. He held his head high, with a great big smile on his face and still held onto my hand. I smiled lightly; he didn't care what they thought about us being together. I knew then and there, that he wasn't going anywhere this time.

"Oh hey Sakura." Itachi's voice began and Sakura's eyes widened at our hands.

"You!" Sakura ran up to me, pulling me out of Itachi's hand, "You didn't tell me that you got together! I waited a whole summer to know that everything turned out okay for you!"

"I am so sorry Sakura…" I told her and she smiled.

"It's fine. I am glad that you two are finally together." Sakura explained as she let me go. Ino and Hinata congratulated me and then Itachi grabbed my hand again.

"We have to go!" Itachi told them as he looked to his watch, "We have Jiraya-sensei's biology class! There is no way we want to be late for that."

"Oh crap! See you guys later!" I waved to my friends and Itachi pulled me through the hallways.

I ignored all the looks of those girls and even some of the Student Council members as we rushed down the corridor to head to Jiraya's biology class. He was a nice teacher, sometimes had way too many perverted jokes, but nice. However, if you were late it was like all hell broke loose. Itachi and I rushed into the classroom doors just as the bell rung. We stood there at the doors, catching our breath for a moment. Jiraya came up to the both of us.

"Itachi…" Jiraya began and Itachi looked up to him, "I see you are in my class again…"

"Yes…sir…" He breathed in and gained his composure, and I was not too far after him.

"And Suine, always a pleasure." Jiraya told me and I smiled. He came up closer to us and held a hand out to Itachi, "I heard on the news…The things you two did for the people of downtown…Incredible…A lot of people are indebted to you both."

"I don't want them to be indebted to me." Itachi told him and I nodded to agree, "I just wanted to help."

"I know you did…And it was a great thing you did, Itachi…Don't you forget that." Itachi took Jiraya's hand and shook it, "You are a good guy…Now take your seats."

Itachi smiled to Jiraya and grabbed my hand again, pulling me to a lab table in the front that had two empty seats beside each other. We sat down and opened up out notebooks, which just happened to be the same. I chuckled a little as Jiraya began to go over the course outline and start the first chapter of the course.

Itachi began to doodle as Jiraya started the lesson. He wrote down the key points. Damn he was intelligent, everyone wasn't kidding. No wonder the Student Council wanted him. He knew all the stuff already. I paid attention in class but looked over every now and then to see what he was doodling. He drew an eyeball with three comma shaped things circling the iris.

"What's that?" I whispered, pointing to the eye.

"I don't know…Just something I thought of drawing…" He whispered back lightly and flashed me a smile.

He then wrote something at the top of his page, motioning for me to read it. I looked to see him write I love you on it. I smiled back and lightly wrote I love you too back to him. It all seemed childish, this whole relationship thing. But I knew that was just who we were. We were mature and yet immature. We were somewhere in between and that was okay. As long as we were together, I know that was okay.

"Itachi." Jiraya called upon Itachi and he looked up to him, "What is the definition of a tumour?"

"A swelling part of the body caused by an abnormal growth of tissue." Itachi explained and Jiraya smiled and then pointed to me.

"Suine, name three different types of tumours." Jiraya asked and I smiled lightly in response.

"Craniopharynigoma, Bone and Connective Tissue Tumours, and Astrocytoma's." I replied and he shook his head.

"Nobody is going to be able to beat you two…And together…I'm afraid of what you two might accomplish." Jiraya spoke out and Itachi chuckled.

"Me too sir." He laughed and everyone in the classroom was shocked at our intelligence. Jiraya was right, we really were unstoppable together.

. . .

Itachi walked me down the hallways, headed towards the entrance of the cafeteria. Lunch time hit a lot faster than normal, which was okay with me. The faster this day was done the faster I could go home and just be with Itachi all day. I felt the glares of all the girls hit my direction the moment Itachi put an arm around my shoulders. He smiled brightly, completely ignoring those who wanted to make me sad again.

"After you." He opened the door for me and I smiled lightly. I went in the cafeteria followed closely by Itachi.

We were both spotted by Kisame and Melody who smiled brightly and waved at the both of us. We quickly went over to them, sitting on the bench across from them. We all pulled out our bento boxes and smiled when more people came to join our table. Sakura, Hinata and Ino smiled brightly at us, wanting to finally be a part of our group.

"We should all go bowling." Sakura bluntly suggested and we all looked to her, "Why not? It would be fun, plus I feel that we should do more as a group!"

"I am down for that!" Melody smiled lightly, "Just another game that I can kick Kisame's ass in!"

"Hey!" Kisame turned to her.

"I'll have you know Melody that Kisame is actually very good at bowling. When the student council went out to bowling he always won." Itachi spoke out to defend his best friend.

"Well I'll have you know that Melody is a bowling champion!" I winked at Itachi, "Trophy and everything."

"Bring it on babe." Kisame grinned evilly and Melody joined him, sometimes they can be scary together.

"I guess that is a yes to bowling." Ino laughed out lightly, "Is it alright if my boyfriend comes along?"

"Whoa! Hold up." I turned to her as she lightly blushed, "When and who?"

"The middle of summer I was asked out by Sai." Ino smiled lightly, "He is a sweet boy."

"I know but he's so shy." I told her but she shrugged her shoulders, "I am happy for you! Of course he can come! Maybe we should invite Naruto for Hinata." I winked to her and she blushed suddenly.

"Invite me for what?" A voice said behind me and I quickly turned to see none other but Naruto.

Hinata hit her head against the table, probably fainted in embarrassment. Naruto's deep blue eyes searched my eyes for the answer. He had a big smile on his face and his golden hair was still spiked and ruffled as usual. I quickly gained my composure and smiled at Naruto.

"Well if it isn't Naruto Uzamaki." I began and he nodded, "I thought you were supposed to keep in touch."

"I'm sorry Suine." Naruto lightly smiled, "I got busy with my life and it seemed like you were very busy with your own." Naruto then turned to Itachi, "I also apologize to you Itachi, and I understand that you were expecting me to come say hello as well. But I was intimidated by the whole Student Council look-"

"No need to apologize to me, Naruto. I completely understand where you are coming from. I was an asshole. I wouldn't have liked for you to see me in that state." Itachi smiled lightly and Naruto joined Itachi in his happiness.

"Well I have to get going, Kiba, Lee, Gaara, Neji, Choji and Shikamaru are all expecting me…" He explained and I smiled even more. The boy who had no friends apparently can't even get enough of them.

"So you finally have friends?" I asked him and he smiled lightly with a tinge of redness coming to his cheeks.

"Yeah. Well, I had them the last year of the academy and you of course." Naruto stated and I chuckled.

"Before you go Naruto." Itachi began, "Why don't you and all your friends come bowling with us? Say Saturday night?"

"Sure! I'm sure they would love that! Thanks." Naruto smiled lightly and I turned to Hinata who had finally gained her composure, "See ya guys then." Naruto winked at Hinata who froze at his gesture. He walked away and we all chuckled at Hinata.

"Well might as well go ahead and say it." Melody smiled, "He likes you."

"…Naruto-kun…couldn't possibly…" Hinata shook as she said those words. We all rolled our eyes at her shyness and just continued to discuss the details of bowling. Turns out that more girls were coming, it was like the old reunion of the Leaf Academy, with some extra new friends. Except there was one person missing and I could tell by the look in Sakura's eyes that she wished he could be there too.

I turned to Itachi who smiled lightly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment from what Kisame had revealed about him. I felt my smile disappear as I thought about Sakura's broken heart. I put my hand onto Itachi's who looked to me the moment I did that.

"What's wrong Suine?" He asked me, his face changing with worry.

"Do you think…you could invite…Sasuke?" I asked and everyone turned to me, Sakura's mouth opened at my comment, "I just feel that maybe we shouldn't exclude him."

"But won't that cause complications?" Kisame asked, "I mean, he isn't exactly liked by everyone."

"I know but I think that we should invite him. After all, he is still important to some people." I looked Itachi dead in his eyes, which widened in surprise.

"Suine…You don't have too…do that for me…Itachi please don't put yourself in an awkward situation-" Sakura began but I turned to her, with a look that made her close her mouth.

"Please Sakura. If Itachi is okay with it then why shouldn't we at least try?" I told her and Itachi sighed.

"I can try…But I can't guarantee that he will come." Itachi stated and I smiled at him, "That's if he will even want to see me in school." He chuckled but I knew that it hurt him to not feel comfortable to approach his own brother in school, "But I'll try for you. If you think it will be fine."

"Thank you Itachi." I kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush and everyone giggled at Itachi.

I didn't know if asking Sasuke was the right call or not. However, I knew that Sakura wanted him there and that if we did manage to get Sasuke to come along, it might make him reconsider his decisions. Maybe this event will make him miss being with us.


	2. Chapter 2

_Strike Or A Miss_

"How do I look?" I asked Itachi who blushed lightly at my image, "That good huh?"

"S-Shut…up…" He looked away and I giggled.

I looked down to see what I wore again. I picked out a pink tank top that was ruffled and flowed around my body in a frilly way. Over my tank top was a white cardigan which I left open. After that I wore dark blue skinny jeans and black knee high boots. I had my red hair down and curled just for the occasion.

Itachi on the other hand dressed up nicely just for the occasion as well. He had a black leather jacket that he had unzipped to try to give him a cool look. Underneath he had a white t-shirt that was tight against his firm body. He wore dark blue jeans that he tied tighter to his waist with a black and white checker belt. He also had black sneakers that he wore proudly.

"You look great too, Itachi." I told him and his cheeks burnt up even more.

"Come on guys! You are taking forever!" Melody's voice rang throughout the hallways.

Itachi grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him within a millisecond. He gave me a kiss, surprising me. He quickly let me go, with a smile upon his face.

"Just for the road." He told me and I giggled. Then we went to Melody and Kisame who were more than prepared for this bowling event which they saw as a bowling challenge.

Melody had her hair down for once and her eyes glittered with happiness. She wore a short sleeved white with blue stripped t-shirt that was covered by a black strapped vest. She then had dark blue jean shorts but no skin was showing because she wore black nylons. She had black knee high boots that were exactly the same as mine. Standing proudly beside her was Kisame who wore a black t-shirt with a white dragon on it. He wore gray pants that were a bit baggy on him, along with gray sneakers. Around his waist was a brown belt that had a chain hanging from it.

"Well you guys look fired up to play this game." I told them and they smiled.

"Well, I am going to win." They both said and they turned to each other, "No, I am going to win!"

"We better get going if we want to get there on time." Itachi explained as he grabbed the bickering couple and pulled them out of the door.

I quickly followed them out the door and smiled as we began to walk towards the bowling center which was only a couple of blocks away from our work. I grabbed a hold of Itachi's hand as Kisame and Melody continued to bicker about winning the game. Yet, they held hands the entire time.

"It is a shame that your brother was not able to come today." I told him but he just shook his head.

"I didn't expect him to say yes…" Itachi sighed, "But he did sound serious when he said that the Student Council had some sort event happening on Saturday."

"Did he say what?"

"No. He just said that they were getting together to discuss things."

"That's vague of him."

"No…That's just Sasuke."

When we arrived at the bowling center, we paid at the register and quickly went over to a bowling lane, where we saw everyone waiting for us. We had a very large group; turns out the majority of the tenth grade came with us today. They were, for the most part, from the academy that I used to go to, well for the last year that is. I waved at them, remembering the kids that they used to be. It seemed so long ago that I came to this place and seeing them all like this just reminds me of how long it has been.

"Hello everyone!" I smiled and everyone smiled in my direction.

"Hello Suine!" Shikamaru smiled happily at me, "Haven't seen you in a while what is going on?"

"Oh you know…this and that." We both chuckled.

"Well we might as well introduce you to our new members…" Naruto stood up and pointed to a red haired boy with dark black eyes and who had red tattoo of love on his forehead, "This is Gaara! He came here from the Sand Country and his sister, who just happens to be dating Shikamaru I might add, Temari." He pointed to a girl who had blonde hair tied up into four different ponytails and beautiful green eyes.

"Shikamaru you got a girlfriend? How is that even possible you are so lazy!" I chuckled at him and then I decided I should introduce everyone that I have with me, "Well just so everyone knows, this is my best friend Melody and her boyfriend Kisame." I pointed to them and they turned to the crowd.

"Yo!" Melody grinned and Kisame just waved a little.

"And this is my boyfriend, Itachi." I told them and Itachi smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Itachi replied, "Though some of you already know me."

"Wow…You really are a look alike for Sasuke." Temari began and Itachi's eyes widened.

"Yeah! If we dyed his hair blue and gave him spikes he would look exactly like Sasuke." Tenten laughed and Itachi looked annoyed.

"Oh hell no. I would never want his hair…" Itachi explained and the group laughed.

"Hey are we here to bowl or not?" Melody began and we all turned to her, "I need to kick Kisame's ass already."

"You are asking for it, Mel." He told her and I swear I could see fire burning within both of their eyes.

"Calm down guys we will get started now…" I told them and things began to start.

"Girls versus boys!" Sakura screamed out and all the boys got to one side of the lane while girls went to the other.

"Let's get this party started!" Naruto happily said as he grabbed the first bowling ball.

He walked up to the dotted line on the hard wooden floor, with his funky clown looking bowling shoes. He held the bowling ball in his fingers, thrusting his arm back and the pushing it forward with a great amount of speed. The ball was let go and it sped down the alley towards the pins. However, the ball shocked us all and twisted into the gutter.

"N-Naruto-kun…"Hinata spoke out to try to comfort Naruto who immediately felt down after his turn.

"Sorry guys." Naruto explained to his teammates but they just shrugged it off, "I really thought I had that one." However, to turn it around his eyes glared with fire, "But I will never give up! I will win this battle for us!"

"It's not a battle Naruto calm down." Kiba stated but Naruto shot him a look.

"I promise! I promise I won't be a burden!" Naruto yelled at his group with a burning will of fire within himself, "And I never go back on my word!" He paused, "That's my nindo! My ninja way!"

"Ninja?" Neji asked as the group busted out into laughter.

"What's wrong with you Naruto? Ninja way?" Lee smiled lightly, "It should be at least taijutsu way if you want to be a ninja."

"Lee you are not helping. Naruto has clearly lost his mind." Shikamaru added but Naruto rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Alright let's keep this game moving, folks!" Melody shout out and Kisame sighed.

. . .

About an hour later, we had finally got to half of the game. There were a lot of people to get through after all. Melody and Kisame were by far our greatest players, receiving strikes every round. However, they decided to change it up a bit seeing as how this was only leading to a tied game between them.

Kisame walked up to Melody as she held a ball in her hand, focusing on getting another strike. She turned to him, giving him a death glare. She knew he was up to something and I couldn't blame her for feeling so cautious. However, he gave her a long kiss, disrupting her focus.

"Good luck babe." He smiled like an evil madman at her as her face reddened like a tomato.

She said nothing as she turned back to the alley. We all watched closely but I knew by Kisame's smile that he had won. She threw the ball and it immediately went into the gutter. She was to flustered and embarrassed to focus on the ball. Her eyes widened and she shot a death glare to Kisame.

"That is cheating and you know it was!" Melody yelled at him but he just crossed his arms, "You knew that was going to happen to me!"

"No I didn't." Kisame tried to act innocently, "I just wanted to wish my lover good luck."

"Bastard! You wanna play dirty then we will play dirty." Melody gritted her teeth, "I will get back at you."

"Try as hard as you may my darling." He told her as he picked up the bowling ball for his turn, "Nothing you can say or do will make me lose control like you."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

He turned away from her and went up to the dotted line, preparing his attack on the pins. She crossed her arms while a spark came into her eyes. I was a little frightened by their competiveness but I knew that they loved each other despite it all. However, I was curious to know how Melody was going to seek her revenge on Kisame.

The moment that Kisame held the ball up to throw it at the pins, Melody spoke up, "Ditch the ball and sneak into the back with me to have sex." I saw Kisame's expression change immediately as did the group. Kisame threw the ball before he had time to recover and the ball went flying into the gutter, pulling him down to the ground with the force of the ball. Everyone laughed loudly but soon shut up because Kisame came flying up from the ground to face Melody.

"That is so dirty!" Kisame yelled back at her, "You cannot use sex against me! Besides it's not like you should even know what that word means! You are too innocent to know otherwise!"

"I'm innocent but not stupid…" She smiled evilly at him, man they really knew how to make a game of bowling interesting, "Besides it's not like it's a word we never use in our household…I mean Itachi and Suine have sex all the time."

"What!" Itachi and I both shot up out of our spots and turned to them.

"No we don't!" Itachi told Melody who turned to us.

"Well why else would you sleep together? Kisame told me that you two are sleeping together now. That's why you don't ever go to sleep in the guest room anymore." Melody explained her ignorance of the situation and I felt my face burn up with embarrassment.

"No way! I would never have sex with Itachi!" I tried to get that thought out of Melody's mind.

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi turned to me, "You would never have sex with me?"

"Oh no, Itachi…" I felt my heart sink as I realized the gravity of what I had just said, "No I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I can't have sex with you-" I stopped myself, realizing I wasn't able to spit out that I wasn't ready, "I didn't mean that…" Itachi looked away from me.

"I'm going to get some air guys." Itachi told the group as he walked away and I felt my heart pound in sadness.

"No wait!" I began to run after him, "Itachi! Itachi come back!"

I followed Itachi out of the bowling alley through the back exit door. The moment I went out of the door I saw Itachi's eyes lock with mine. I felt the tears well up in my eyes but then Itachi began to laugh.

"You are really going to cry over this?" Itachi asked me as I felt a tear escape my eye.

"I swear Itachi I didn't mean any of what I said! I just meant to say that I wasn't ready-" I began but Itachi just grabbed me and put me up against the wall beside the door, "Itachi?"

"Don't be silly Suine, I obviously know that you are not ready. I only made that a scene so I'd get some alone time with you." Itachi told me and my eyes widened.

"So you…aren't really…upset?" I asked him and he shook his head, "You jerk! I thought that you were really pissed at me!"

"I told you…I saw an opportunity to be alone with my girlfriend…" He started as he put a hand on the back of my neck, pulling me closer into his body, "And I took it."

"So…you just…wanted to be alone with me?"

"Yes."

I blushed lightly but was interrupted from that by Itachi kissing me lightly. I gripped onto his leather jacket as his other arm rested on my back, which also pushed me closer to him. I kissed him back, realizing how much I had missed kissing him. With friends surrounding us I never even noticed that I missed it but now I see that I wanted it just as badly as he did. We really were crazy for each other. Suddenly, Itachi let me out of the kiss and my lips instantly got cold.

"What's wrong, Itachi?" I asked him but he put a finger to my lips.

I listened to our surroundings trying to find out what he was hearing. All I heard was the sound of cars zooming by the bowling alley and birds flying away into the night sky. I heard a gust of wind, which made me shiver, but nothing that seemed threatening. I looked up to Itachi who was carefully listening into something. But soon I heard exactly what he heard.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto's voice yelled from inside the bowling alley, "What are you all doing here?"

"Sasuke?" My voice asked and Itachi began to pull me back inside the bowling alley.

My eyes widened when I saw the entire Student Council having a stand-off with our group of friends. Sasuke looked away from all the old friends that he saw, not even wanting to look them in the eyes. The leader of the student council, Pein was in the front of the group facing off with Naruto.

"Hello…Naruto…" Pein's smile looked more evil than anything I have ever seen before, "Fancy meeting you here…"

"Yeah same to you…" Naruto looked pissed off.

"It is interesting to see you before the Student Council games…Just thought I'd let you know that you should just give up now…Your campaign to go against us is failing…Plus you don't have anyone on your team, you don't even have a council…It is honestly pathetic." He paused and I could see the anger boiling in Naruto's eyes, "It would be a shame to have to humiliate you in front of the entire student body…You should quit while you are ahead Naruto Uzamaki…"

"You'd only be saying that if you were intimidated by me." Naruto smiled lightly but Pein pushed him down to the ground.

Itachi let go of my hand and before the Student Council could laugh, Itachi stood in front of Naruto. All of their eyes widened in shock. Itachi gave them an intense look, one I rarely saw him use, he was pissed that they were picking on Naruto.

"Leave him alone Pein…We are just here to enjoy a good time. Leave your competiveness for the games." Itachi stated but the Student Council began to laugh at his request.

"Don't be idiotic Itachi. Naruto is now an enemy to us; we will get him for that anytime and anywhere." Pein replied and Itachi never backed down.

"Then I will be your enemy…" Itachi said and my eyes widened, "I will stand by his side. I am Naruto's council. I will do everything in my power to help him stop you." He paused, "And I'm sure his friends will be right there to support him as well."

Everyone nodded and the Student Council began to look shocked by Itachi's statement. I watched as Deidara walked up to Itachi and glared at him. He always did have this whole revenge thing with Itachi and no one really understood why. He went to go punch Itachi but Kisame came out of nowhere and with a little force pushed him far away from Itachi.

"I could have handled that." Itachi stated but Kisame chuckled.

"I know." Kisame explained, "But I didn't want you to have to dirty your hands with trash like that."

"Fine…" Pein began and everyone began to watch him closely, "Then you all have a war for the Student Council position. We will win…"

The Student Council began to walk away but Sasuke stood there for a bit. His eyes traveled to Itachi, he looked terribly upset and lonely. I couldn't believe that Sasuke really wanted to be with the Student Council.

"I'm sorry brother…I didn't know-" Sasuke began but Itachi shook his head.

"It's fine Sasuke…don't worry." Itachi replied lightly.

Sasuke nodded lightly to Itachi's response and his eyes traveled to the faces of his old friends. His eyes widened the moment he met Sakura's eyes but he shook it off quickly. He turned around and went to follow the Student Council. Itachi quickly turned around and helped Naruto up on his feet.

"Thanks Itachi…You didn't have to do that you know…" Naruto began.

"Do what?" Itachi asked with a light smile on his face.

"Say you will be in the council with me."

"Nonsense." Itachi held a hand out to Naruto, "You are my friend and I support you, Naruto. I want to help you in any way possible. If you would have told me about this before I would have said yes."

"Thanks…"

"We also got your back, Naruto." Gaara spoke out from the crowd.

"W-W…We…always…will…N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata shyly replied.

"No need to worry Naruto…No matter what it is, we will always be there." I told him and his eyes widened.

"Thanks you guys…I am glad I have such wonderful friends to depend on." Naruto stated.

And with that we all joined Naruto's cause to fight the Student Council and win over the position. I had no idea what I was getting myself into; I didn't know that it would lead to more struggles for all of us. But I know that no matter what, we all will have Naruto's back and do everything we can to win.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Student Council Games_

Walking through the halls with Itachi's hand intertwined with mine was always a pleasure but I still continued to get evil glares from any of the girls that have ever had a crush on Itachi. While Itachi just continued to ignore them, showing that he could care less about what they think. As we walked down the hallways to the cafeteria, I saw Yuka walking the other direction. My eyes widened and I looked to Itachi who seemed to not even notice her presence. Her eyes and mine however, connected and I could see the sadness in her eyes. She looked at our hands and immediately looked away. As we passed her, her voice picked up and I swear everything slowed down for her to say this.

"You were right…" She began and my eyes widened, "You were right…"

I looked back as she continued to walk on as if she didn't say anything to me at all. Itachi stopped when I did, completely zoned out on Yuka's words. What did she mean by that? I'm right? About what?

"Suine?" Itachi asked me and I turned back to him, "Are you okay?"

"I…I think so…" I began but he gave me the look that said 'Oh really?', "It was Yuka."

"Yuka? I didn't even notice her…" Itachi chuckled, at least that wound in his heart is healed, "Did she do anything to you? If she did then I will-"

"Don't worry Itachi, she didn't do anything to me…" I smiled lightly, "She said that I was right…"

"Right? About what?"

"I…I'm not quite sure…"

"Oh well…" Itachi smiled and I knew that he really didn't care, "Let's go…Everyone's waiting for us."

I nodded and he continued to bring me down the hallways to the cafeteria. I wonder, was I right about what I said to her at that dance? It was so long ago, I barely remember it myself. All I remember telling her was that she would never be saved from her own darkness. I wonder.

Itachi pulled me through the cafeteria doors and smiled when we were yet again spotted by our friends. Which keep increasing all the time. Now Naruto and all of his friends have joined us, which of course made Hinata freak out seeing as how he always sits beside her. They are just so cute together. I can tell that even though Hinata and Naruto may not be together yet, they are truly meant to be.

"You guys are late…" Melody stated as we sat down across from both Kisame and her, "Where were you two? Making out in the back?"

"No, of course not." Itachi spoke up but in actuality, we did.

"Uh-huh, sure…" Kisame saw through Itachi's lies but just ignored it for now, "Anyways, let's just get back to the real reason we wanted to make sure everyone was here today…The Student Council that we plan to run."

"Yeah…" Naruto began as he looked down at the sign up piece of paper he had, "I need a lot of help guys…"

"Don't worry Naruto-kun…" Hinata smiled lightly, "We have your back, always."

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me to have you guys want to help me. It will be a tough ride, if it wasn't for high school it probably would have led to war. But, knowing that you all have faith in me, let's me know that I will win and save this school from the horrible Student Council that it has right now." Naruto paused, he really has grown up to be a fine young man, "I want to create a high school with peace, no fighting and no bullies. Instead of hatred and darkness I want love and fun, I want this place to be a great memory for all students that attended…It will take way too much work and probably a huge amount of effort on all of our parts…But I will do this, for everyone…"

"We know Naruto…" I stated, "Now…Let's discuss positions…"

"Well you are going to need a president, vice-president, treasurer, secretary, four class representatives and about 3 representatives for athletics, graduation council and the student council…" Itachi began, "I figure that Naruto will be the president…and that he should chose his vice-president, along with everyone else…"

"I should choose?" Naruto asked and Itachi nodded.

"This is your campaign, your destiny…You choose who you want by your side. Even those not picked will still help you with the games and what not…"

"Okay…" Naruto paused, "Shikamaru, I need you to be my treasurer, you are amazing with numbers and are always great at solving our problems. Sakura, I need you to be my secretary, you are very organized and can keep us on the right track." They both nodded in happiness, "Melody, be my athletic representative, I know that your competiveness can make our school win some awards from these teams of ours. Hinata, I need you to be my student council representative, I can trust no one else to give our student council a better image. Gaara, be my Graduation Council representative, I know that you are just as smart as me and I need your help planning these ceremonies for everyone. Kisame, Suine, Ino, and Neji I need you all to be our grade representatives, understand what each grade needs and perform the best for their needs…As for my vice-president…" Naruto looked down but lightly smiled as he looked to Itachi, "I want you Itachi to help guide me. I need you to be my vice-president."

"Me?" Itachi asked and then nodded in response, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, who else can strategize better than you? I mean Sasuke is up there but he is playing for the other team as of now, so I want you…You have worked with these guys, you know their ins and outs, you know their weaknesses. Plus I know that you know what the student body really needs and I want your help to make me bring that alive."

"A-Alright…I will do it."

"Great! Now that we have that figured out we have discuss the 'games' that we will have to go through together to win this…" Naruto looked down at the piece of paper, finding the information he needed, "The first game is the 'dance off'."

"Dance off?" I asked and everyone began to wonder the same thing, "Like as a dance competition?"

"Kind of. Remember how at the first dance, the Student Council gets to dance with a bunch of kids that like them? Well, we have to 'dance-off' with the other team, meaning that we have to entice people to dance with us…We have to show them that they should want to vote for us when it comes to these dances, we need to show them what they are in for basically. It is how we introduce who the competitors are for the Student Council position." Kisame stated and we all looked down, "Now dancing may be fun but it is exactly my strong suit, so we need to find those who know dance moves to help us choreograph these dance moves."

"I know a little." Ino began, "Temari and Tenten are also with me in a dance team outside of school."

"It will be fine. I also have dance skills." Melody smiled lightly, "Together we can come up with something."

"Perfect, that competition is in two weeks, come up with something as fast as possible and get back to me." Naruto explained and they nodded, "The next event is more competitive than that…an athletic competition and intelligence competition mixed into one. It is a race, physical and mentally. There will be many different obstacles that involve many tasks. So I need to have three boys and three girls that can move fast as well as solve puzzles quickly." Naruto smiled lightly, "Shikamaru, Gaara and Itachi, I need you to be there for the boys. Suine, Sakura and Hinata, I need you to be there for the girls."

"Understood." Sakura and I both said making Naruto smile in happiness.

"Next is the charity event. We need to create a café shop, serve our students and also entertain them with music and dance shows. We need to create festivals and games for them to play at. We have to raise more money than the other competitors." Naruto began.

"I think I can get some of the girls at our café shop to come down and help." I remarked and they all turned to me, "I'll talk to Kana about it, and see if she wouldn't mind being a part of it. Of course we would repay them but I think that having them would really help us create a café."

"Awesome! Get back to me on that!"

"I can figure out the festivals." Shikamaru explained, "I would need help from Kiba and Choji though."

"Don't worry you have it." Kiba flashed him a smile.

"We can also come up with another dance routine to entertain them…" Ino pointed out and Naruto nodded lightly, his plan was coming alive.

"Now what about music? Can anyone here sing?" Naruto asked and the silence filled our table for the first time.

"I…I think I can sing…" Sakura smiled lightly while blushing.

"Great, now we just need a guy singer." Naruto smiled looking at anyone for a response.

I watched as Kisame turned to Itachi who quickly drifted away from his gaze. Kisame shook his head, sighing like he knew he had to do something.

"Itachi can sing." Kisame pointed out and Itachi gave him a death glare.

"You can?" Naruto asked as the redness came upon his cheeks.

"Not in front of people!" Itachi shyly remarked, I had no idea he could sing, I never once heard it.

"Itachi…I need a male singer from our council…" Naruto looked at Itachi, "Can you sing for us?"

"I…I…" Itachi looked at Naruto who looked desperate at him, "F-Fine…"

"Great! Thanks!" Naruto happily replied, "Now who can paint posters and flyers for us?"

"I can!" Sai's voice happily echoed from the other end of the cafeteria table.

"You can sing?" I turned to Itachi who blushed as red as a tomato, "Itachi don't be embarrassed."

"I…I can…a little…But I'm too nervous to think about singing in a crowd." Itachi sighed and I grabbed his hand, holding it close to me.

"Don't worry…I know that we can help you get over that fear before that event."

"Y-You think so?"

"I know so, and I also know that you will be amazing." I smiled lightly, "I'm kind of surprised that you hid this from me for so long. I would have liked to hear you sing…"

"Y-You would?"

"Of course."

"Oh…" Itachi looked like he had contemplated something in his head, "Then…" He paused, smiling lightly, "If you…If you were…um…there to hear me…I probably wouldn't be as…scared."

"Of course I'll be there to hear it." His eyes widened and then he smiled again, "I will be there."

"Then after that event is our last one, the speeches." Naruto finished discussing the other details about the last event, drawing Itachi and mine's attention back to the main discussion, "I will have to come up with my speech…So there is no need to worry about any of that…"

"If you never need any help with it Naruto…" Gaara turned to him, "I'll help."

"We all will." Sakura smiled lightly and Naruto nodded.

"Thanks guys." Naruto smiled, "For everything that you are doing for this school and for me. I have the greatest friends in the world."

We all began to laugh at Naruto's mushiness and then went to discuss more minor details about the games. I had to admit, some of these games seemed a bit weird and challenging but I knew that they were made to get the Student body interested in voting for the Student Council. I hope that with all of our efforts we can bring Naruto one step closer to his dream. Of becoming a Hokage, a leader of this school. I know that he was born to be one, I always knew that he could lead everyone to where we should be. Naruto has all this light in him and I know that with it, he can finally create a school and maybe even the country out of their darkness.

. . .

I walked with Itachi, hand in hand, as we headed down the street to our work. Today we had the same shift and it was going to be the best time of our lives. It had been awhile since we had the same shift, I usually ended up having to work with Kisame which never bothered me but I wish I could be with Itachi more. I bet he wishes he could be with Melody more.

"Hey Suine…" Itachi began and I looked up to him, "You love me right?"

"Of course I do silly!" I yelled at him, a little offended that he even asked that.

"Then do you…do you picture yourself marrying me?" He asked and my eyes widened. He looked to me, with serious eyes, he wasn't joking or bugging me. This was something he really wanted to know the answer to. My heart skipped a beat, "…Well?"

"I…" My voice started up again, "I…do."

"You do?" His eyes widened and a light smile came upon his face, "Really? You aren't joking?"

"No of course I'm not joking…This is a serious question…" I smiled lightly as I put my hand on my heart, "In here, it tells me how I feel and what I want and hope to happen in the future. And I hope that we are together forever, I want to get married to you…"

"I…" Itachi smiled lightly as he gave me a light kiss on the lips, "I do too. I wanna marry you, you see you walking down that isle for me."

He smiled lightly as he began to start walking again to get closer to the café. He held tightly onto my hand, he was really happy with that answer. So was I of course. I wonder what had brought it up, after all we had never really discussed our future plans before. However, I just ignored the thought for now as we entered the café in order to do our shift.

Halfway during our shift, Kana had called Itachi out off of the floor and into her office. I remember him looking so scared, wondering if he was in trouble or if he had done something wrong or if he was getting fired. But now, he was smiling like crazy, as if the best thing ever had happened to him. Once our shift was done and we went into the locker room together, I quickly got ready and ran up to him, wanting to know what had happened between Kana and him.

"Itachi?" I asked him and he turned to me, the happiness never once leaving his face, "what happened with Kana? Everything's okay right?"

"Okay? It's amazing!" Itachi happily chuckled, pulling me into a hug, "You can't tell anyone because I am not allowed to talk to employees about it but…" Itachi whispered into my ear, "Kana took me into her office and asked me if I would be her co-manager for the café. Meaning that I get a raise and more opportunities to really run a business…"

"No way, really!?" I happily looked up to him and he nodded, "Oh I'm so happy and proud of you Itachi! I knew that she couldn't have pulled you out off of the floor for any bad reason! This is so exciting!"

"Yea…I am really happy, Kana even said that maybe one day this café could be mine…"

"She'd give it to you?"

"Yeah."

"You want that?"

"Of course. It is simplistic, the lifestyle that I want, the job that I want. Why do you think I shouldn't?"

"No." I pulled away from him and he watched me carefully, "No I think that you should do whatever your heart wants. I am happy and proud of you no matter what you choose, it does not matter to me what you want to do…Just as long as you can honestly say that you are happy, that is all I care about."

"Thank you Suine…This would make me happy…I don't want to be anything else but me and I know that all the other jobs would make me be a different person. I am happy here, I enjoy every day while at other jobs, company jobs, they drain everything you have and make you depressed…I would be happy if I could just live somewhere far away from everything, never having to deal with any of those depressed people and be with the ones I love the most…" He lightly brushed my bang behind my ear, "I want that job because I know that I won't lose myself in the progress of trying to get it. I could be the happiest man in the world, being the manager of this café shop…All I want is to have a home, a job I love and have a family."

"You really are a simplistic man…But I want all of that too." I told him and his eyes widened, "I have to find a job like that, a job that will always bring me happiness when I do it…"

"I know you will." Itachi smiled lightly, "You are the smartest woman I know, you can do anything that you want…You just have to listen to your heart, once you find the job that you want to do…And don't ever ignore it."

"I won't…"

Itachi kissed me lightly and I gripped onto his shirt, never wanting him to stop. But of course, we had to and we walked out of the shop, headed home. I had never really thought about what job my heart wanted to do, I always kept thinking that occupations were more for the logical side of things. However, Itachi had shown me that any job, no matter how useless or how powerful, can bring you happiness once you follow your heart. I knew that deep within my heart, I had already chosen the occupation that would bring me great happiness, but I just haven't figured out which one I had chosen yet. Someday I will though and once I do, then I will have everything that Itachi had said. A home. A occupation that was satisfying. And a family that was worth more than anything in the world to me. I wonder, if Itachi and I would get married, what our family would be like. I hope unlike the ones we both came from. A family that was bound together by happiness rather than circumstances, a family that depended on each other for love and happiness, a family that I would look forward to coming home to every night. That was the future I wanted, the future that I looked forward to. And I wanted Itachi there with me, every step of the way.


End file.
